


Summertime I

by carbohyandrea



Series: Summertime [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Summertime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201985
Kudos: 2





	Summertime I

Wanda Maximoff的家在河堤边开了一座磨坊，靠镇上人家的帮衬，她们一家人都过着平静又普通的生活，Wanda以她非常规律的生活模式过了十六年，早起，梳头发，换下睡裙，到鸡舍去把鸡蛋收集起来，给花园里的花浇水，去水井边打水，然后准备早餐。这对于她来说都是日复一日，年复一年的日常。

只是这个夏天，她的生活开始有了小小的变化。

离磨坊不远的老宅里似乎搬来了新的住户，从初夏开始就有一车一车的行李被运来，还有一些穿着整齐制服的佣人们忙着打扫房子和花园，在这个生活枯燥烦闷的小镇，新搬来的住户足够大家讨论上好久。

有人说，这是一个落魄的侯爵，搬到这个偏远的地方来了。  
有人说，这是一个从巴黎搬来的贵妇人，她继承了她丈夫的一大笔遗产后来这里开始新的生活。

在这样一个小镇，人们不会真的在意搬来这所弃置已久的老房子里到底搬来了一个什么样的人，这些众口纷纭的猜测也只是供大家茶余饭后的消遣。Wanda经常听到集市上的人们讨论，但她也只是对这些一笑置之，她是一向都不相信这些的。但每次经过那座房子的时候，她也忍不住好奇，到底里面住了一个怎样的人。

镇上的孩子们说，那里面住了一个吃人的妖怪，他的仆人们在天黑之后会挨家挨户地寻找适合的人然后抓走给那个妖怪吃掉。

但一个月过去了，没有一个人离奇失踪，也没有人被吃掉。

一个天气燥热的下午，Wanda和父母打过招呼后从磨坊里跑了出来，她实在是受够了待在磨坊里帮忙——她不得不忍受从镇上来的各种年轻小伙对自己的献媚讨好，还得想办法拒绝他们的“好意”。于是她提上一篮子自己的东西，跑到了磨坊附近的树林里。这是她闲暇时候的消遣，她的篮子里装着书和画册，还有一些自己在做的针线活，这片树林很少有人来，也是她可以一个人静静地待着做自己的事情的地方。

Wanda在一口废弃的老井边坐下，一边哼着一首小调一边翻书。她很享受午后的风吹过她还有她的书，偶尔路过的松鼠和兔子也比磨坊里那些年轻小伙更有吸引力。在这里她也不需要担心以后的事情，比如婚嫁、相夫教子那些让她提不起兴趣的事情。

一个穿着墨绿色裙子的身影出现在Wanda的身后，这个人小心翼翼地前进，突然踩到了地上的枯枝，树枝被踩断的声音划破树林中宁静的空气，Wanda一抬头，看到一个金色长发的女人，带着温柔又好奇的表情看着她。她身上穿的衣服很精致，但又不是那种俗气的华丽。Wanda手上转着一片绿色的树叶：“我从来没有见过你。”

“我也没有，你住在这附近吗？”

Wanda指了指磨坊的方向：“我住那边，你呢？”

那人指了指那幢老宅：“引起了不少的猜测，不是吗？”

原来这就是老宅的新住户，Wanda好奇地往老宅的方向瞟去：“只有你一个人吗？”

那人笑着说：“只有我一个人。”

那确实是挺奇怪的，Wanda在心里想着，一个人住在这样一幢神秘的房子里，也难怪引起这么多人的猜测。“你经常来这里吗？”那个女人顺手摘下古井边的一朵花拿到耳边轻轻嗅着，她的手上戴了一只精美的金手镯，上面刻着漂亮的花纹，她的手腕也很好看，Wanda盯着她的手腕出了神。

“你还在吗？”那个女人侧过头关心地问了一句。

Wanda回过神来：“啊，我经常来这里，不管是心情好还是心情不好。”

“那我是不是误闯了你的地盘？”

“没有，这算不上是我的地盘。”Wanda把书合上，“这个地方很安静，适合静静地待着。”

“在我听来，你这是在下逐客令？”那女人调皮地笑了一下。Wanda低头抚摸书的封面：“没有，我不是这个意思。”

“在我听来像是我打扰到你了。”她仍然端庄地站着，手上拿着那朵刚摘下来的花，脸上带着温柔的笑。“我以为女孩子们都喜欢结伴玩耍。”

“那你误会我了。”Wanda的手停在书脊上，“我不太喜欢热闹，我更喜欢一个人待着，如果没有什么聊得来的人。”

那女人微微点了点头，但也没有说什么话，两人之间大约有一刻钟的沉寂，Wanda想低下头看书，但是又忍不住要看看这个好看的，神秘的女人。她眯着绿色的眼睛看着头顶的树梢，夏天的时候这里的树木都显得比平时更茂盛，阳光晒在她的脸上好看极了。

“你经常来这里吗？”Wanda打破了安静的空气。

“没有，只是我在房里待得闷了就想出来透透气。这么美好的一个下午，在房子里闷着难道不是一种浪费？”她开始把玩自己手腕上的手镯，那枝花轻轻落在了地上。

Wanda把花捡起，站到女人的面前：“你的东西掉了。”

她的身上有一股淡淡的香水味，这是镇上的其它人都没有的，这时候Wanda才有机会仔仔细细地看到她的长相，她长得很标致，绿色的眼睛亮亮的。当Wanda的眼睛对上她的眼睛时，Wanda突然内心涌动出一股莫名的紧张。

“谢谢你。”

“没事。”

那女人笑了一下：“我想我大概得离开了，我感觉我打扰到了你。”

“如果你想的话，”Wanda腼腆地笑了笑，“你可以留下来，我还有一本多出来的诗集，还有画册。”

“任何事情都不能勉强。”她还是执意要离开，“但，认识你很高兴。”

“我也是。”

“我还不知道你的名字？”

“Wanda，”她紧张得咽了咽口水，“Wanda Maximoff。”

"Well, nice to meet you, Wanda."

“那你是？”

"Natasha Romanoff."


End file.
